Sinful heaven
by PinkC0bra
Summary: Ever since Jellal saw her again after Erza left the tower he can't help but let his maddening desires for her run free... Jerza story with lots of lemony and mature content. (because there needs to be more jerza smut in this world) Takes place pre tower to heaven arc with evil Jellal A.K.A. Siegrain
1. Chapter 1

Erza Scarlet...

Ever since she left the tower he couldn't deny his need for her which was growing every day. He banned her out of the tower but with the day he was doubting that decision more and more...

the first time they reunited was quite a shock.  
He, or to be more specific; Siegrain, met her again in the hallways of Era totally not expecting her there.

Thought the purpose of her being there was mere appolgy for destroying property of innocent civilans, he couldn't help but think she was just there for him, because he knew she heard about the two young mages becoming council members which was published in the weekly sorcerer, inculding pictures, and his face was quite unmistakable because of the red tattoo on the right side of his face, so he knew she knew about him being a council member.

As expected when she saw his face she flew straight at him, totally ignoring the fact that they were in Era and she was attacking a council member, but him being a skilled mage and also having great refexes he blocked the attack effectivly. Then she froze, and glared at his smirking face like she was going to kill him. He, actually fearing for his live because he could see in her eyes that she wasn't kidding and was really capable of slaughtering him there right on the spot, made the worst mistake of telling her he was Jellal's older twin brother. He could see erza still wasn't liking his guts, but was not anymore at the point of killing him there. Seathing her sword, exchanging one last deathglare to him and walking back to her master, who had witnessed the whole spectacle, she dissapeared from his sight again...

But what he wasn't expecting was that Erza, his Scarlet, had grown into a beautiful woman.  
He knew she joined a guild enjoying live as an S-class wizard in Fairy tail being known as the mighty Titania, but he didn't know she became this beautiful. He wasn't even sure if the word goddess could describe her.

Her beautiful scarlet hair had grown longer and swayed behind her with every step she took. Her coffee brown eyes sparkled with willpower and strenght. Her strong legs which were cowered mostly by her skirt and boots seemed to strech out for miles. And under her armor he could see she gained a stunning voluptuous figure.

If he only could take that armor away and could see what was underneath...

Jellal had grown older and discovered the sins and mad desires his body beared and knew far too well about that one sin called lust.

After that dreadfull meeting he couldn't help but feel the mad desires running free through his body.

How badly he wanted to take away her armor and those clothes. Let his teeth sink into the soft skin of her neck. Letting his tongue trace her earlobe. Grabbing a fistfull of that beautiful scarlet hair wanting to make her scream his name. Crashing his lips to hers biting her plumb lips letting her release muffeled moans. Letting his hands cascade down her supple body tracing every soft curve making her arch her back in the process. Letting his hands end at her hips digging his nails into her skin while making her hiss in ecstacy. Making his fingers trail down to her womanhood and entering that soft and wet cave making her groan so bad he only wanted to hear more. Taking his time to pleasure her, and letting her release her groans, only to stop just before her climax. Taking his fingers out and lapping up her juices eagerly, finally letting his manhood carve out her crimson chamber, taking them both to their climax, hearing moans, hisses, screams and groans he wanted to hear so badly in the heated passion that was only theirs.

Yes...

That was what he wanted.

And he couldn't help but think of it every hour just wanting to claim his dear scarlet.

He knew, that one day his time would finally come. She would become his sacrifice and they would be able to finally have their freedom and live in heaven.

But before that he just had to wait a little longer, so he was only bound to fantasizing about it untill their time would come...

* * *

so i was having a conversation with thunderfall about who would top in jerza and out of the sudden i got inspiration to write some great jerza lemons  
(kinda weird because my first jerza story is gonna be smut)

and this was the result... jellal/siegrain might be a little bit occ for being suddely a lust hungry wolf, and most of the lemons wil be siegrains/jellals fantasies but i don't care. just enjoy :3

(also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes because english is not my native language)


	2. Chapter 2

Omg i want to thank you all for the reviews and favorites this story got!  
It makes me really happy that already a good amount of people like/love my first jerza story!  
I love you all!

* * *

And i want to make 3 things clear:

1. Most of the lemons will be through Siegrains imagination. So the lemons that are happening are in a way (still) not real but just really vivid.  
2. Though this story takes place pre tower to heaven arc and through Siegrains POV, you have to rememer this is still Jellal. because Jellal and Siegrain share the same brain and thoughts. So it's actually Jellal doing and experiencing everything but in Siegrains body. But I'm referring Jellal as Siegrain. Also Erza still thinks Siegrain is Jellal's twin brother... confusing right?  
3. Someone asked in the reviews if I was going to pair up Siegrain with multiple woman next to Erza. The answer is no. This is a Jellal/SiegrainXErza story and i do not intend to pair them up with other people. Siegrain has only eye for Erza, and Erza alone :3

I hope this clears some things up.

Anyway here's the new chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Siegrain sighed while walking down the dark hallways of era.

Today had been a long day. Fairy tail had gotten into trouble again and he and Yashima had to solve this again since they were the only council members supporting the guild. Though Siergain only had one reason for making overtime for this guild.

The only problem was that they were making overtime, solving that messed up guild's problems, almost every week. And he was really becoming irritated by the fact that not only they had problems all the time, it also were those big deals that were not so easy to cope with. Last time they got into a fight with the rune knights making them think that they were the group of criminals THEY were supposed to catch.

What he all had to go throught for his Scarlet...

But to be honest he was really jealous of fairy tail. they HAD his Scarlet and he, could only THINK of her. he almost gritted his teeth in the thought of how many man could simply approach her there! how many man that could flirt with her! and how she just easily could submit to their desires!

Erza was his and his alone! Her beautifull body didn't belong in that filthy beer shed. She had to be treated like a queen, a goddess! People should bow for her and her beauty. Only HE was the king, the god of his heaven, and only HE had permission to touch her body instead of those alcohol reeking tramps. He was allowed to cares those long Scarlet bangs which he named her after.

Only he was...

His thoughts stopped when he reached his office and opened the door. He only had to store away some last apology paper's fairy tail send this morning. when he walked to his desk and put them away, he turned around and when he was about to walk away he took one more glance at his and his desk and turned again. He let his fingers trace the smooth surface of the polished wood. Letting his fingers glide over the desk he took a seat in his chair and let his mind run wild again.

On top of that smooth survace was she sitting in black transparant satin clothing. Mouth slightly hanging open and scarlet locks already tousled. Eyes half closed and her head tilted to the side. She looked already so inviting...

Though this was only one of the games his brain was playing with him again, he didn't mind.

He could already feel her squirm underneath his touch as he slowy peeled away all those clothes. Freeing her neck from the soft silk she had been wearing he pinned her to his desk and attacked her pulse point making her gasp in the sudden action, sucking at her skin intending to leave marks making her moan in pleasure. Teeth digging it's way in her soft skin drawing more of her moans he could taste some of the crimson liquid coming from her veins. Erza's arms got hold of his shoulders and tried to push him away but he kept biting in her neck, liking the way how her blood tasted and the way she was hissing and moaning. Stuggeling wouldn't have any effect, the grip he had on her made it impossible to squirm or even move. His teeth grazing her damaged skin he felt her blood beginning to drip down his chin. Because he kept biting harder and deeper at her skin and he was just in bliss at the feeling of her warm liquid against the skin of his lips and chin and that perfect taste of her in his mouth. This was not simply making a hickey, this was damaging her so much wanting to leave a scar that would always stay there.

Because his Scarlet would be always his.

Letting moans turn into hisses he bit down even harder making her scream in pleasure and pain and he smirked against her torn skin at the fact that he knew that he made a wound that wouldn't stop bleeding for a while. She let her limbs fall over the edges of the desk in exhaustion and he climbed over her, towering above her naked form with his lips still linked to her neck. Now hovering above her, resting his weight on his arms that he pinned her down with, he saw the blood that was flowing down from her deep wound. It looked so much better than his favorite wine and he lowered himself and slid his tongue all the way up over her skin starting at top of her breast because blood had already trickled down that far. Erza's screaming had ceased and she was softly whimpering at the sensation of his tongue teasingly running over her bloodstained body cleaning up the crimson liquid. Placing a few gentle kisses on Erza's deep stinging wound covering his lips in that perfect scarlet he began traveling his lips up her neck leaving kiss marks behind with her blood and he was still tasting that perfect flavour that was erza's blood.

Beginning to place soft kisses against her jawbone he was beginning to mark her skin there as well. Only he made sure he wasn't going to damage her there as much as he did to her neck and just felt satisfied with the small red taint that was beginning to make. Hearing soft moans escape her mouth he thought about how badly he wanted to kiss her there and pulled away also admiring the hickey he had just made.

Towering above her again he took off his long coat and licked his lips just already at the sight of her laying there. Tossing his coat on the ground he began to strip further until they were both stark naked. Going back to were he was, he lowered his form and took hold of her lips with his. For the first time this night he treated her tenderly, kissing her lips in the most delicate way almost making it feel like they could break any second if he kissed her harder. Carresing her beautiful hair he slid his tongue over her lower lip and she opened her mouth in a gasp which made him sneak that sinful muscle in and tasting her hot mouth. Wounding his hands further in her hair he was making her taste her own blood and she was feeling his arousal really close to her intimacy and she couldn't admit she wasn't aroused too and let more moans escape her mouth.

He twirled one of her scarlet tresses around his finger not even bothering about pleasuring her further and entered her roughly, stopping from his sweet way of of treating her and treating her like a lust doll again. His lust doll...

He began to thrust picking up his pace steadily feeling her walls clench his manhood. Groans began to escape his troat in the heated battle of flesh against flesh. He could sligthy notice her trying to get a hold on the desk throwing some papers on the floor in the process.

He couldn't even remember how they fell of his desk into his chair with her riding him. All of his surroundings were blocked out and all his mind was focussed on was making them reach their climax.

Thrusting harder.  
Hearing more moans.  
Going deeper, he felt it coming.

Not able to contain himself he got up from the chair and slammed her into the side of his desk letting the blood from her shoulder wound he made splatter on the wood. Finishing his final thrusts with a loud groan he let his body fluids fill her and released her from his thight grip. He pulled out and fell back into his chair bacause of exhaustion and closed his eyes.

Opening his eyes again he realized he was still sitting in his chair, only he was fully clothed, all the papers were back into their original place and he missed the blood stains that should have dried somewhere on his desk. Realizing this was just again one of those fantasies he's been having for quite a long time now he stood up and just took in nothing had changed, except the bulge that was growing in his pants but he was sure to get rid of that later.

Taking one more glance around the room he stood up and left his office closing the door behind him silently.

* * *

VAMPIRE JELLAL IS SEXY OKAY?! :3

so basically what happened this chapter was jellal/siegrain imagining him and erza having rough desk/office sex which resulted into giving jellal a boner. (because who wouldn't have one after this)(a girl boner in the case you're a girl)

sucky summary is sucky so yeah i leave it to this.  
please review/favorite/follow and have a good day/night.

n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about being a bit late... i kinda had trouble writing this chapter but in the end it did turn out like how i wanted.  
Sorry if there are typo's because i wrote this chapter in kinda a rush and had not the time to triple check (and also because i'm not a native english speaker like i already said multiple times)

but here's the chapter

sooo enjoy :3

* * *

A warm wind hit Siegrain's face as he entered his mansion. It was already late because throught the windows a full moon could be seen. Thought Siegrain came home earlier than normal because for once a certain guild didn't cause any trouble. But being a council member wasn't an easy job, expecially when your true purpose of being a council member wasn't right and justice. You would devote your whole week to keeping the magical world in balance and that was a hard task that required allot effort and time and coming home earlier on weekday's was a luxury.

Though being a council member did pay off.

Litterally.

Because of that job he could afford himself this great mansion not to far from Era away. The council even insisted on paying the half of the price but Siegrain denied the offer because in the end he would leave the place soon and would go back to heaven.

Walking into his giant living room he tossed his white coat over the red chair closest in reach and threw himself on the velvet of his couch. He didn't care about the fact that he was chrushing some books that lay there which he read... how long was that ago that he had some time for himself to read again?  
He looked around his room and saw the scarlet drapes flutter in the wind because of and open window liking the way how gracefully the fabric and color looking in the moonlight.

Throwing his arms over the edge of the couch he knocked over a wine glass that was standing there on the coffee table and listened to the sound of the shattering glass. Which made him smile in bliss because for some reason the sound of shattering glass was so calming to his ears. He made a mental note to clean that up later and threw his head also over the edge of the couch seeing there was another wine glass standing there, and to make it better, a bottle of his favorite wine. Using his telekineses he poured some of the scarlet liquid in to the glass and picked it up. Taking a few sips he was looking for a reason in his mind why this was again his favorite wine. Because this one was not really that special compared to the others. Only it's color was quite different...

Soon enough he was getting annoyed by the fact that the edges of the books were pressing in his back. He put down his glass, got up with a sigh and picked the books up looking at what he was reading about some time back.

Most of the books in his collection contianed eighter something about magic or space. being it about complex, lost of dark fobidden magic most of the time and stars and constellations.

Walking to his giant bookshelf in the corner of the room he began to put away his books, but the last book he was about to put away caught his eye.

The Scarlet Letter.

Goddamnit! every fucking thing in this mansion remembered him about her!

Be it the drapes, his velvet couch, even his favorite wine harboured the scarlet color.

At the same time he enjoyed the color so much but on the other hand it drove him crazy!  
So much he wanted to kill her and bath her and his clothes in that damned color!

With and angry pace he strode back to the coffee table and picked the bottle of wine up. Gulping down every single scarlet drop that was left in the bottle he threw the empty bottle against the wall hearing the familliar calming sound again and collapsed on his couch pulling on his hair in frustration...

Under the influence of the alcohol he dozed off...

The dreaded hallways of Era.  
Boring, plain and simple is what they always were.

Except for now.

Decorating the plain white and blue halls was his scarlet flower blooming beautifully. Her brown eyes curiously watched his actions as he walked towards her. Her body was eveloped in a red dress that revealed way to much skin for him to contain his desires. But the most prominent feature were the lush red locks that were falling down her shoulders. Looking so soft and smooth.

Fingers clutching around the single red torny rose he held he strode towards her not caring how the torns cut open the skin of his plam and fingers. Letting his firm steps towards her halt when he reached her, he bow down to one knee and took one of her hands in his and kissed her knuckels. With his other, bloodied hand, he offered her the rose.

Letting her fingertops brush slightly against his fingers she took the rose and silently winced as the torns dug it's way into the skin of her soft delicate hand. She dropped the rose and quickly raised her fingers towards her mouth only to be stopped halfway because his blood stained hand caught hers in midair. Bringing her hand down again he kissed this hand as well. Letting his lips touch every small cut the rose made, his lips became redder and redder. Dark crimson liquid spread across his lips.

Such a beautiful color... Though it was not the color he wanted.

Both of his hands released hers and he rose to his feet to tower over the scarlet haired goddess.

Scarlet...

Yes that was the color he was looking for. The color that triggered his emotions. The color that made his mind go wild. And the color that tortured him. It was the very same color that she was named after by him only to make the color crush his heart even more.

Wrapping one of his arms around the small of her back he raised his other hand and took hold of one lock between his fingers and softly kissed it. Inhaling the scent of her scarlet tresses he recieved a short huff from her in responce.

Releasing the lock again and moving his hand to cup her face, he shifted his gaze to her face. Staring straight into her eyes he found an emotion he was unable to place.

His green eyes bore a way into her soul while he began to softly carress her cheek. His thumb left little crimson trails of blood behind on her porcelain skin because it was the hand where he earlier held the rose with. Deciding that he didn't want to stain her skin any further he let his hand fall against his side.  
Bringing his lips closer to her face he let his lips hover over her cheek sending chills down her spine. His nose was still close to her hair which made him smell the sweet intoxicating scent of the addiciting scarlet.

His tongue stuck out from between his lips and glided along her skin cleaning up the red trails of blood. Erza whimpered under the touch of the moist muscle sliding over her cheek and she let out a small moan. When this little sound reached Siegrains ears a grin started to spread across his face. Flicking his tongue once more over her skin she began to let out more moans. And this was music to his ears...

Ears...

Sliding his tongue upwards the side of her face he met Erza's earlobe. His lips envulged the sensitve spot and he began to nible softly. Recieving a gasp from the woman he decided to turn up the notch and let his teeth sink into her skin. A moan, louder than the others, escaped her lips and now Siegrain wasn't able to hold back anymore.

His grip on her back tightened and with a swift movement he turned both of them and slammed her body into the wall. His other hand came up again to stroke her hair while his lips and teeth were still linked to her ear.

Releasing his hold over that little part of her body he let his lips travel down her jaw line placing sloppy kissed in te progress. His lips, finally reaching hers, didn't wait for a second and kissed her rough making her head smash into the wall. Without hesitating he plunged his tongue between her plumb lips initiating a battle between tongues because Erza could do nothing else but obey the blue haired demon.

His hands left their previous places and began to teasingly run up and down along her sides, pressing his body closer to hers. His tongue began to explore, placed in her hot mouth triggering moans to escape from her throat. Lips rubbing against each other and tongues fighting for dominance, Erza wound her hands up in his blue hair and pulled his face closer deepening the kiss even further.

Unable to surpress the urge Siegrain let a low groan make it's way out of his throat.

And this made his expression turn malicious.

He wanted to punish her for letting him loose his composture and grabbed her hands out of his hair and pinned them roughly to the wall with one hand. His other hand flew over her smooth body over the thin fabric of the red dress and stopped just above the slit on the side of it. Grabbing the the fabric he janked hard succesfully tearing the dress that now her lacy lingery could be seen.

Erza began to squirm under his hold but she couldn't release herself from the strong grip he had on her and heard the sound of him unbuckeling his belt. She began to kick with her legs in an attempt for him to release her but instead he pressed his body even closer totally closing the distance between them.

And now she was completely unable to move.

Though their bodies being pressed together, Siegrains hand was still able to move and now traveled it's way up to the waist band of her panties. With another hard jank he tore those also to schreds. Lowering his pants she could already feels his desire press to her intimacy through thin fabric. That being the last thing that devided them from the sinful act Siegrain pulled it down to engage the passionate battle of two bodies.

Thrusting his member in with one swift movement Erza screamed out from pain and pleasure and Siegrain grinned in bliss.

Letting his hand run up her curvaceous body he took hold of her Scarlet tresses again and chrushed his lips on hers again.

Lustfully letting his tongue play with hers he began to thrust in a slow agonizing pace.

Silencing her moans with his lips and breating in her sound he began to jank at her hair and small tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.

In a battle between bodies, screaming, moaning, gasping and clunging to each other Siegrain cound't be more than satisfied.

All his intencions was just to break his dear scarlet, making her scream, moan, sob, and cry and when he achieved that he couldn't do nothing more but grin.

He just wanted to break her.

Break...

The calming sound of shattering glass ringed through his ears when he woke up. Raising from the lying position in his couch he feeled a stinging pain in his right hand and looked down. His hand was stained red with his blood and covered with transparant little shards. Looking around his room he tried to remember what happened last night and seeing some wine glasses lying broken on the ground he came to the realisation that he probably drunk again last night. He winced softly when he carefully began to pick out the little pieces of glass.

Having picked out every little shard he wiped his blood on the couch because it couldn't get any redder though and turned to stand up, only to be stopped by a throbbing pain in his head.

He placed his other hand on his burning forehead trying to soothe the pain and now knew for sure that he had drunk too much of his favorite scarlet wine.

Adding the pain in his hand and head to the tormenting dream he had about his scarlet he felt like a total mess and collapsed in his couch again.

* * *

okay i hope you liked the chapter and are not to angry at me for cockblocking in the middle of the scene... but i just had too...

(plz don't start throwing rocks at me...)

anyway for the people that didn't get it Siegrain likes the sound of shattering glass so much because he likes to break his Scarlet okay...

stay tuned for the next chapter and please review/favorite/follow and have a good day/night.

n.n


End file.
